


In the Clearing

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Bill finds Laura....</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Clearing

Title: In the Clearing  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: ~200  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary:  Bill finds Laura....  
A/N: Written for [ **rococoms**](http://rococoms.livejournal.com/)  
A/N: Last line and theme inspired in part by Katatonia's "In the White."

  


“You found me.”

There was no note of surprise in her tone.  It just was.

“Always.”

Laura smiled then.  It was true.  Bill always managed to find her.

“Been waiting long?” he asked.

She shrugged.  “Long enough to miss you.”

Bill smiled.  He’d missed her too.  “What is this place?” He gestured toward the expanse of space surrounding them.  They were in a clearing in the middle of a forest.  

Laura looked around her and then back at Bill.  “This is where we’re building our cabin.”

“What about the lake and all that other stuff?  There isn’t a lake anywhere around here.”

“You already built that cabin, Bill. I want this one to be different.”

“You knew?”

She nodded.  “I did.  I watched you.”

“I felt you sometimes.  Thought I was crazy.”

“You should have known better than that, Admiral.  Insanity was never something you needed to worry about.”

“Our cabin?”

“Our cabin.”

“Well, alright then.”  Bill reached for Laura and took her hand, leading her out of the clearing, and back to the shore.  They had a lot of catching up to do and a cabin to build.  

Laura leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked.  After finding Bill, it became so clear that she had been waiting for him always. 

  
  



End file.
